Chondrogenesis is the process of growth and differentiation of cartilage cells (chondrocytes), leading to the proliferation of such cells and the development of a robust, specialized extracellular matrix surrounding such cells. Cartilage is the specialized matrix of chondrocytes and particular cartilage extracellular matrix components surrounding such chondrocytes. Disordered growth and repair of cartilage cells results in tissue with primarily fibrotic morphology, as opposed to the cartilage extracellular matrix resulting from normal growth and development of chondrocytes and having characteristic proteoglycan and collagen II components.
Articular cartilage injury and degeneration present medical problems to the general population which are constantly being addressed by orthopedic surgeons. Thousands of arthroplastic and joint repair procedures are performed every year in the United States, including total hip and total knee arthroplasties and open arthroscopic procedures to repair cartilaginous defects of the knee.
Reference is now made to FIG. 1, which illustrates a knee joint having articular cartilage tissue forming a lining which faces the joint cavity on one side, and is linked to the subchondral bone plate by a narrow layer of calcified cartilage tissue on the other side. Articular cartilage consists primarily of extracellular matrix with a sparse population of chondrocytes distributed throughout the tissue. Articular cartilage is composed of chondrocytes, type II collagen fibril meshwork, proteoglycans, and water. Active chondrocytes are unique in that they have a relatively low turnover rate and are sparsely distributed within the surrounding matrix. The collagens give the tissue its form and tensile strength and the interaction of proteoglycans with water gives the tissue its stiffness to compression, resilience and durability. The articular cartilage provides a low friction bearing surface over the bony parts of the joint. If the lining becomes worn or damaged resulting in lesions, joint movement may be painful or severely restricted. Whereas damaged bone typically can regenerate successfully, articular cartilage regeneration is quite limited because of its limited regenerative and reparative abilities.
Articular cartilage lesions generally do not heal, or heal only partially under certain biological conditions, due to the lack of nerves, blood vessels and a lymphatic system. The limited reparative capabilities of articular cartilage usually results in the generation of repair tissue that lacks the structure and biomechanical properties of normal articular cartilage. Generally, the healing of the defect results in a fibrocartilaginous repair tissue that lacks the structure and biomedical properties of articular cartilage and degrades over the course of time. Articular cartilage lesions are frequently associated with disability and with symptoms such as joint pain, locking phenomena and reduced or disturbed function. These lesions are difficult to treat because of the distinctive structure and function of articular cartilage. Such lesions are believed to progress to severe forms of osteoarthritis. Osteoarthritis is the leading cause of disability and impairment in middle-aged and older individuals, entailing significant economic, social and psychological costs. Each year, osteoarthritis accounts for millions of physician visits and thousands of hospital admissions.